Love on and off the court
by Isis Blue
Summary: Inu/Kag Some basketball mixed with love.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I think everyone likes this story more then After All...I love it too. I might do another chapter with San/Mir or continue Kag/Inu...or I might keep it how it is.

* * *

Basketball. Only one word describes the awesomeness of the sport. Like football you need the word violent (I'm talking about American football). In baseball you need two, boring and long. But basketball you have all you need. So when Kagome said she loved basketball she meant there was no other sport for her…except soccer.

Kagome walked into the gym for practice. She joined the other players watching the boys' varsity and JV. They were good but like all boys they didn't understand the importance of taking good shots. That was the main difference between females and males: Women think things through while men are all spontaneity…well most of the time, but could mostly be seen in how the two sexes play sports. Women execute plays almost perfectly while men like to hog the ball. It's not like that can be bad though. You need that one player who will go for it. Kagome was not that person. She is a post which is like a tank. (WoW meaning. They take all the hits for everyone. Ask my bro or sister...coughnerdcough…I shouldn't be talking if I use it in this story.) She let the guards get shots she got to plow down people and not get fouled…if she did it right. That is where the fun comes in. If you are a good basketball player in general you know how to foul and not get caught.

He boys started to scrimmage with three groups interchanging. Kagome watched InuYasha run in all his glory. His hair in a pony tail, shirtless with the mixture off muscle, sweat and his tan made the unconditioned gym even hotter. He had his signature red basketball shorts and red and black basketball shoes. It wasn't that he was bad, he was the star to be true, but he was the reason Kagome thought up the stuff about men and women.

His team lost possession of the ball because of a tired Shippo. InuYasha's team consisted of Shippo, a brilliant left wing, Miroku, he can easily switch between post and point (guard,) and the star player himself InuYasha. Kagome couldn't help but smile when InuYasha helped the overwhelmed Shippo. He was a Sophomore on JV and varsity.

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome turned to the person calling her name which turned into her bestest, best friend Sango. Sango like Kagome was a post. She was taller then Kagome and had more weight on her but not fat it was ALL muscle. This girl did almost every sport she could get her hands on and still had one of the highest GPA's in the school. Sango had actually convinced Kagome to join sophomore year, two years ago, and had been on it ever since. Sango was the team's master post. Not only was she quick she knew how to work her hips, elbows, and butt to her favor.

"Hey," Koga at this time shot from the three point line and missed, "Can you believe them? Don't they know how to take good shots?"

"…" Sango shrugged and sat next to her friend, "I just like to watch the show." Sango said with an evil smirk. She got out her shoes, knee braces, and training jersey with the number 55, double nickel.

"…Whatever you say, darlin'" Kagome said following Sango's lead to get suited up minus the knee braces, "…I hope you know that Miroku is looking at you." Sango looked up to see that indeed the lecher Miroku was looking at her with a hungry gaze. Sango rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the small blush on her cheeks. Kagome smiled at her friend. They both started to stretch as Kikyo came up the stairs onto the platform the rest of the girls' team was on. How to describe Kagome's twin…whore…slut…full of bitch assness, (I love you Diddy!) Yep that does it. Yes she was pretty…could be nice for like 2 seconds…and she was smart when the situation called it upon her, but only Kagome knew the real Kikyo, MEAN!!

Kikyo put her gym bag down with a loud bang letting everyone know she was here. She messed up poor Shippo and he missed a shot which made him hang his head in embarrassment. Everyone, not playing, turned to her. She was wearing cheerleading shorts and a tank top that the coach would be pissed off about, it showed hr stomach which is against the rules. Her hair was still down and when she saw a very pissed looking InuYasha looking at her she flipped it trying to be flirtatious but didn't work on him. Sure they were dating but he was pissed she messed up his playing time.

Kagome exhaled an angry sigh and brought her leg behind her to stretch her thigh. She looked out at the two teams playing and smiled when Shippo made a really well executed three point shot. InuYasha retrieved the ball while Shippo and Miroku headed down the court to wait for their 'master'. Shippo ran up to InuYasha which InuYasha passed the ball and screened Shippo's person and somewhat of his own. Miroku at this time was posting up but decided to block his person as Shippo went for a left handed lay up. Kagome couldn't help but clap at them. They had a very good connection on the court. Too bad they couldn't continue it was time to huddle up.

Kagome followed Sango down to the gym floor and grabbed some basketballs for themselves. Only to hear the barking of InuYasha, Inu and Kikyo were meant for each other, Kagome thought as she turned to look at the boys' team looking at the two girls. The girls looked at each other and raised an eyebrow as they turned back to the herd of boys.

"What do you think you are doing?" InuYasha said crossing his arms showing off his wonderful muscles from swimming. Kagome smirked at him and stepped forward.

"Its time for our practice. As you see," Kagome pointed to the clock above her head. She smiled when they all looked at once, "You have gone over by 10 minutes. So get your big egos off _our _court." InuYasha walked up to an unwavering Kagome which was new for him. When ever he had his pissed off face and was walking toward Kikyo like this she got scared even though he would never hurt her. Her twin was different.

"What did you say wench?" InuYasha asked bending down a little to get in her face.

"You heard me get off the court. We have a game tomorrow and we have to get this new play down."

"You're right you do need all the practice you can get little Ka-go-me." InuYasha said with a smirk. Kagome came close to his face freaking him out a little. He almost thought she was going to but her lips on his but she didn't. She actually had a smirk of her own.

"Not as much as you Inu. Doesn't are team have a better standing then your teams this year?" At this the girls started cheering. They had only lost two games while the boys had lost 5. "And we need a new play because we are getting bored, so we want a challenge," Kagome said putting her hands on her hips. InuYasha couldn't help but watch her do this, damn.

"…You want a challenge, "Somehow he got closer, "See how you do against us then." InuYasha said looking into Kagome's blue eyes; he liked them better than Kikyo's by far.

Kagome looked at the team and they had confident smiles and smirks on their faces. She turned to Sango would gave a curt nod and cracked her knuckles and rolled her neck, "Now I wont have to hold back." The boys' team looked at each other as Sango started to walk onto the court getting clapping and wolf calls from the girls' team. Sango held her hands up nodding lapping the attention. Her ego was now the size if Alaska, not Texas.

Just then Sesshomaru, the couch for the boys, and Rin, the girls' couch all walked in with coffee. Rin walked past Kagome and tapped her on the shoulder. Kagome didn't turn away from InuYasha because off the heated staring contest.

"Yeah couch?"

"What are you doing?"

"Staring him down, before I bust open a can of whip ass on him. Sorry about the language."

"Well…have fun opening that can. This will be a good lesson for the boys." And Rin was off to sit down of the floor.

"Brother can you control your bitch? She should know not to talk back." InuYasha said still staring at Kagome.

"So should you little brother." Fluffy said patting him hard on the back taking him by surprise that he lost balance and feel on Kagome.

"Don't touch me after you touched my sister, Inu." Kagome said trying to get the hanyō off of her. He scoffed and lifted himself off her and extending his hand to her.

"What I can't get myself up?" Kagome asked still taking his hand. He rolled his eyes as he helped her up.

"I'm sorry my parents raised me right." InuYasha said looking at the court.

"…I'm sorry. Thank you."

"There is no 'I'm sorry's in basketball you should know that."

"I'm sorry." This earned Kagome a glare from InuYasha. He slapped his forehead and ran it down his face.

"Let's just play. Ginta, Koga, Miroku-don't even think about touching her ass-Shippo come on!" InuYasha said getting his team on the floor.

Kagome went out to Sango followed by Kikyo, Kagura, and Ayame.

"I call my Inu baby!" Kikyo said clapping her hands together. Everyone rolled there eyes.

"I call Miroku." Sango said rolling her shoulders. Miroku gluped.

"Koga." Ayame said and Koga smirked at his girlfriend.

"You cant." Kagome said earning looks from everyone.

"He is a post. Ayame you're a point."

"True, ok Shippo you're mine." Shippo nodded and looked back at InuYasha.

"So Ginta, get ready. And girls get ball." Kagome said getting a ball while the teams went and got into position…

* * *

(_I will save you the play by play_.)

* * *

It was now tied and two more shots to go and the ball was in Sakura's hands, a new junior. Kagome now had InuYasha after Kikyo and Ginta were switched. Kagome had to admit InuYasha was putting up a good fight as Kagome tried to push him where she wanted him to go.

He was getting pissed because he was going to have a bruise from Kagome's hip pushing into his own. Normally he thought this was hot. How could any guys not, she was somewhat bent over, sticking her butt into him, with a lot of pressure he couldn't help but match, and she was breathing hard and wet from sweat…never mind he was turned on. '_So that what that wench is going…fine…I can match it._' InuYasha said to himself as she started to post up. He bent down by her neck and ear and said, "I know what you're going." Kagome didn't seem to notice him which pissed him off. He was too pissed to notice as Kagome started to spin and make a lay up.

"Yes InuYasha, what am I going?" Kagome said smugly. InuYasha frowned and jogged to the other side of the gym, Kagome following. As confident as she was she hated guarding a point and InuYasha and her whole team knew this but no one was going to switch with her.

Inu got the ball and stared at Kagome with a smirk. He could help but see, or smell the fear and apperception, "Not so tough are we?"

"Oh…you do know how make a girl swoon."

"Just ask your sister."

"Please she goes after anything with testosterone." Kagome said making InuYasha mad, "Sorry but she is evil incarnate." And with that Kagome stole the ball and started down the court followed by a growling InuYasha. He caught up to her easily and guarded her from shooting.

"Why are you telling me this?" InuYasha asked trying to get the ball. Kagome turned her back to him. He came up to her. As he settled he could smell himself on her and he was getting very happy.

"…Unknown to most, I don't hate you. I do hate my sister for taking what's mine." Kagome pushed InuYasha back toward the basket. He planted his feet strong so he didn't move but he did like where her ass was now situated. He bent down to her ear.

"What did your sister take from you." "_Please be me_" InuYasha thought.

"My chocolate collection last month when I needed it." Kagome said leaving a stunned InuYasha and she easily got pat Inu and made a lay up, "And…well, everyone knows that I liked Hojo first freshman year and she slept with him." InuYasha looked at her tense. He didn't like her speaking about other guys in front of him when she smelled like that.

"Then sophomore year Koga," Kagome said looking over at her sister who was sitting on Ginta's lap.

"Will you please stop?" InuYasha said cover his ears. Kagome raised an eyebrow to him, "I think I have heard enough."

"Oh but I'm not done."

"Oh…I am done listening."

"Then junior year you came to our school." This confession stopped InuYasha cold. He turned and found her looking at the floor like it was so interesting.

"Continue please." InuYasha said.

"So now you're listening once you are concerned. Wow, we need to down size your ego."

"…Continue."

"Fine when you sat next to me in homeroom I thought you were cute."

"And…"

"Well then when I found out we had all the same classes I was kind of happy…"

"…keep going." InuYasha said stepping so no one could see her from the side lines.

"InuYasha! Don't hurt her!" Miroku said from the other side of the gym. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Then when we had that project together…I started to…" Kagome was bright red.

"Kagome," He lifted he chin, "just say it."

"Well if you already know then why do I have to say it?"

"…It means more." InuYasha said cupping the side of her face.

"Fine I stared to like you. Kikyo found out and started to go after you. I decided to just stop because what Kikyo wants, Kikyo gets. And at the time all she wanted was you."

"And now…?" InuYasha said removing his hand.

"…I don't know you are a huge jack-ass, and very pig headed." Kagome said looking at the marvelous floor. InuYasha smiled and bent to her ear.

"It's nice to see a different side to you."

"I've been like this before you just never looked." And with that Kagome walked away toward Sango. InuYasha grabbed her hand and whipped her around and gave her a kiss. It was nothing passionate like the way Kikyo attacked his mouth. No this was something that was smooth like melted chocolate. He also liked the little zaps he was getting.

Kagome could not understand what InuYasha was doing but she liked the feelings InuYasha was giving her. He put a hand on his bare chest and pulled away when he tensed. He pulled back somewhat to look at her.

"Why did you pull away?!" InuYasha said a little annoyed.

"Hey you were the one who got all tense."

"That means that you should continue." InuYasha said before capturing her lips in another kiss. This one was more possessive but amazing.

* * *

"So how long have they been at it?" Sango asked as her best friend and InuYasha made out, tongue and all.

"…To long. InuYasha, don't eat her!" Miroku yelled over to his friend. InuYasha turned himself and Kagome around so his back was to Miroku and the group.

"Just leave them. Let them be cute." Rin said standing next to Seeshomaru. He put his hand on her head and started to walk away with her now under his arm.

"To think Fluffy, you might be an uncle very soon if they keep it up." Rin said happily to her husband. He looked down at his mate and shrugged.

"I heard that Rin!" InuYasha yelled across the gym. Sesshomaru gave a warning glare to his brother and left the gym.

"What did you hear?" Kagome said confused. InuYasha turned to her.

"Nothing." He said kissing her again.

* * *

After the two broke apart Kagome looked around the gym waiting for Kikyo to jump her but nothing came. She raised an eyebrow. InuYasha took her hand.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"...Kikyo? Where is she?" Kagome looked around some more.

"We care why? Last time I checked she was the bad guy...and I'm having fun." InuYasha said closing in on her lips to have her get out of his arms.

"Hey...you want a challenge, your ego is a little low after losing to a girl. Although I am amazing." Kagome said flipping her pony tail and putting her weight on her right leg. InuYasha licked his lips. Kagome smirked and started to run. It took InuYasha some time to tealize that Kagome was gone but he soon caught up to her in front of the janitors closet. As Inu caught Kagome in a hug they heard noises. They both looked at the door that was almost invisible when they were at school. InuYasha reached for the door when he heard Kikyo call out Ginta's name breathlessly. Inu raised his eyebrow and opened the door to find a very intamate Kikyo and Ginta.

"InuYasha!" Squeeked Kikyo. She got off Ginta and corrected her clothing, "This is...nothing." Ginta looked at his feet.

"Whatever...I have something better now, " And with that InuYasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder and walked off to the boys locker room to get his stuff and leave.

"Yashie baby who know you want me." He heard Kikyo say behind him.

"Never had...you were second best all along," To inforce what he meant he kissed Kagome with so much passion he though he might do her in front of everyone...he fought it though...

"Please me second...Kagome has nothing on me."

"At least I have my real nose." Kagome said still a little light headed from Inu's amazing kisses. Kikyo hissed at her twin. InuYasha growled at the person threatening his bitch..._girl_. Kikyo back up at the inhumaness of it.

"Stop acting like that InuYasha...act normal." Kikyo said coming to a stop.

"He is!" Kagome said coming in front of InuYasha and crossing her arms, "Get a life Kikyo! Stop being a bulley. Let me tell you it isnt your color or size." Kagome said calming down some. Kikyo looked at her sister and narrowed her brown eyes.

"Play me for him." Kikyo said with a confedent look on her face. Kagome's mouth hung open. InuYasha couldnt help but like that these two hot sisters would be playing for him...this ego was growing with every breath. And he already knew that Kagome would win...he could smell her determination. He bent down next to her ear loving how as he got closer, her smell would grow. He also liked that she didnt smell of American Eagle like Kikyo she smell natural with the scent of vinilla and plain Kagome which was all he wanted. He almost forgot why he was doing this, although he liked where this was heading.

"If you win, which I know you will, "He kissed her neck, "I'll give you a reward."

"If I loose," Kagome said resisting a shudder whiched didnt work, "What will you do," She said trying to sound cocky which didnt work. He smirked against her skin.

"You wont...Bbut if you do...It will not be comforable." And with that he pulled himself away from Kagome and her welcoming scent, he almost went back to her but he interrupted by Kagome.

"...Fine Kikyo get ready to lose." And with that Kagome turned on her heel and said over shoulder, "Friday right after school. You better bring it...InuYasha has something he wants to give to me...And I want it...all of it." InuYasha turned a little pink to her bluntness (For you Twin!!)

"...Kagome you can never compare to me and never will." Kikyo said turning and walking to her car. Kagome took a deep breath and walked to her own car replaying veryones words in her head...mostly Inu's.

* * *

_Ok I have gotten many people asking me to make this a story so here you go It might only be another chapter or two because I have to get back to After All...and please go read it it. It has some cute and funny moments in it so please READ AND REVIEW FOR BOTH MY STORIES!!_

_I love you all who reviewed!! InuYashafan(some numbers) aka my twin YOU KICK ASS!! Love you!!_

_I know I should be writing After All but This came to mind today. I love basketball and I thought this would be cute._

_LOVE YA!!_

_Tori Lea_


	2. Chapter 2

Go read After All! I work so hard on it…This started as more of a rant about how much I hate football and baseball and to show why basketball is amazing…and how you can find love through it. Unless you play coed football…but you can find love anywhere so I'll shut up and get on with this story. I can't stop listening to the opening for Sailor Moon!! That was the first anime that I watched…the Japanese version is SO much better.

* * *

Kagome was now swarmed with people asking a million questions. It had already been 2 days and this still hadn't blown over. Yes InuYasha was like king of the school and yes Kikyo was InuYasha's girlfriend and yes Kagome was acting like a bitch trying to take Kikyo's boy toy but they didn't know the whole story and she deserved it…everyone knew Kikyo was a cheating slut…but if Kagome stole InuYasha wouldn't she be the same thing as her twin?

Kagome shook that terrible thought from her mind and maneuvered her way through the crowd to find herself in front of InuYasha's hard chest. She looked up and gave a small smile. He smiled too and, with the back of his hand, ran his knuckles across her soft cheek. There were fangirl squeals heard in Korea.

"Good morning Kagome," InuYasha said in a deep voice. Kagome's heart skipped a beat…great she was turning into a pile of goo at his feet.

"Hi InuYasha…"

"I hope you're looking forward to your reward," And with a smirk he was off. Kagome put tomatoes to shame she was so red. There were giggles heard all around her and she turned around to InuYasha's retreating back, "Screw you!" He turned around with an evil smirk.

"Plan on it Ka-go-me" He said as he entered his classroom.

This was the best week ever for InuYasha. His ego was bloated and Kikyo was leaving him alone and he could flirt aimlessly with Kagome…was this heaven? No, heaven would have Kagome call him her boyfriend…and he was close. He sighed happily as he sat next to Miroku, who at this moment was sighing happily too. Miroku finally got Sango…she agreed to go to the play off with him.

"It's weird seeing you two so happy…especially you mutt," Came Koga's voice through InuYasha's haze of happiness.

"Not even you can get me down," InuYasha said looking up to the standing wolf demon. Koga rolled his eyes but smiled.

"You two have got it bad."

"You do too…whenever Ayame is in the room you have to be around her…breathing the same air…" Miroku said as Koga sat down in front of them.

"…We're turning soft," Koga said turning around as the bell rung. He turned around to listen to the old teacher talking about the wonderful world of business management.

2nd hour-Kagome-gym

Volleyball… is an OK sport…nothing to basketball or soccer but WAY better than football. As Kagome walked out of the girls' locker room she saw them taking the nets down. She raised an eyebrow as she sat next to Sango and Miroku.

"They're giving you a warm up," Sango said before Kagome could ask. Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed a little. She then saw Coach Rin with a slight blush and her innocent face. She was 22 straight out of college and held three records for track and softball. She was a point, come on she's like 5'5", and amazing at it.

When Rin saw Kagome Sesshomaru's face flashed into her head and she became redder. She saw Kagome stand and walk over to her. She cleared her throat and put on her 'I'm-so-innocent' face on.

"So…why are you doing this? And tell Sesshy to keep it in his pants…we have class." Kagome said lightheartedly. Rin was red everywhere.

"I'll tell him that…," She took a breath, "And I really don't want Kikyo over for Thanksgiving…if you know what I mean?" Rin said with a wink. Kagome smiled and nodded her head. It was like the entire school was on team Kagome…that shows that good will always prevail. (Can you hear the trumpets? JK)

"Who am I playing?" Kagome asked looking around. She saw a wisp of white and red which could only mean InuYasha…She was going to knock his ego down a few pegs. He came from the boys' locker room in all his amazing glory. He was smirking and stretching his arms as he walked over to Rin and Kagome.

"Sup' big tough guy?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow. InuYasha smirked as he put his arm behind his back.

"I'm good. I'm getting out of Creative Writing for this…and I get to play you, nothing better." InuYasha said dropping his arms but not the cocky tone in his voice, "And I need to beat you so you don't think you're better than me."

"Really now," Kagome walked up to him and put both hands on his chest which made InuYasha tense, "I'd like to see you try," And she started to walk backwards off to get her basketball shoes on.

"I like her why?" InuYasha asked as he saw her enter the locker room.

"…Why do you like her, InuYasha?" Came a cold voice from behind. InuYasha turned to see his brother looking at Rin as she talked to some boys on the track team. InuYasha rolled his eyes and thought about this. Kagome was stubborn, beautiful, but stubborn and he always wanted a submissive, quiet girl that wouldn't challenge his decisions and that was not Kagome. She was known to be loud and annoying and a smart-ass. But somewhere inside he liked that. He knew she could handle herself, that didn't help when he saw her fall to the ground during a game, but it was nice to know. He remembered in 11th grade when he met Kagome. She was a spitfire, and so god damn gifted. What ever she tried she was good at: guitar, calculus, chemistry, and so much more. But the thing that shocked him the most was when Kagome had been picked on.

_**Flashback…it's my first!**_

_InuYasha snickered as the 'Perfect Kagome' got milk poured on her head. It was weird to see the white mix with her_ _back_ _mane. He soon felt bad for her as she stood slowly, threw her trash away, and exited the cafeteria with her head bent. InuYasha knew what that meant, she was sad…he knew how that felt but was too much of a coward to go after her and make sure she was ok. So he waited until gym to find her and he found her staring at nothing. She had her legs up to her chest and her head rested on her knees._

_"If you're to make fun of me…get it over with…I'm not changing, I'll be smart if I want," Kagome said in a soft broken voice she didn't dare look at him._

_"…I think it's pretty cool…I mean…"He didn't know what he meant but he could smell tears and his father always told him that if a girl is crying you—InuYasha—had to make them better. He sat next to her and looked though the fence out to the parking lot. He was happy, though, that his friends couldn't see him. _

_"Why are you here I know people like you, to think of it weren't, you the one who started all this crap?" Kagome looked over at the hanyo next to her._

_"When you grow up different…when something comes along at is different…different from you, you want the other people to look at them…not you…" InuYasha said looking at Kagome's blue eyes._

_"You're a coward," Kagome said getting up and walking into class._

_**End Flashback…**_

And that was how their relationship started. InuYasha seemed to notice Kagome more in Homeroom…how her hair would catch the sun and she would look like an angel. Kagome came back with new confidence senior that excited InuYasha. He felt good knowing that Kagome was feeling better…she was a fighter…and so was he. Maybe that's why he was drawn to her…and the feeling she gave him…made him crazy.

"…That's a good answer," Sesshomaru said with a soft voice, for him anyway. InuYasha followed his half-brothers gaze and saw he was watching Rin taking attendance. His brother had it bad…not that he had it any better…but he liked it like that.

"Don't tell me you like Rin too?" Came InuYasha's angel's voice. Fluffy lost all softness as he looked at his half-brother. InuYasha rolled his eyes and turned his attention on the girl behind him. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she was still in her gym uniform. He looked down and saw her school colored basketball shoes. She looked happy and that made him smile and lean forward to give her a sweet kiss. It was so warm and soft he thought he dreamt it. Then he felt Kagome kiss back and wrap her arms around his neck. He was reminded of the audience that was watching when he heard clapping and 'awe's all around. He didn't want to stop she made him feel warm but she pulled away with a slight blush. InuYasha wrapped her up into a hug not caring if people called him soft.

"So how do you feel? Loser?"

"I can make you suffer in many ways,"

"Bring it Inu, I'm ready," Kagome said not noticing the real meaning of his words. She started jumping like a boxer with her hands at the ready. InuYasha sighed and put a hand on her head to make her stop. She looked up at him and smiled.

"And I did catch that last part…I'm not a nun," and Kagome was in the girls' locker room a place he would be thought either a god or a plain idiot to go into.

"I'll get you for that Kagome!" He yelled into the locker room. He shook his head as he, too, went to the locker room to change out.

_**Basketball practice-everyone…the whole school everyone**_

Kagome noticed that the boys where going harder as they did 3 man weave. (If you don't know what that is, PM me I'll explain it! I love talking about basketball) they normally did it quarter or half speed but now they were doing it full speed and they were amazing and watching InuYasha run shirtless was a total plus. They were breathing deeply and Kagome wanted to join she had so much pent up energy…but she had to conserve for Kikyo who was now missing in action. She had seen her at lunch talking to Inu but that had ended and Inu came over to her table talking about how her twin was a slut.

Kagome watched InuYasha's feet as he toyed with Miroku's mind. He was light on his feet. Kagome was pulled out of her dreamland by Sango taping her shoulder. She turned to see her friend blushing and looking around embarrassed. Kagome got up and walked with her friend to the girls' bathroom. Sango made sure no one was in any of the stalls and barricaded the door with the trash can. While Sango went crazy Kagome leaned on the sink and crossed her arms and legs.

"I'minlovewiththatlecher!" Sango said very fast. Sango looked up at Kagome. Kagome caught what she had said and was smiling.

"Why are you smiling!? This is bad!" Sango said pacing. Kagome watched her friend.

"I think it is about time you accepted that you and Miroku and meant for each other." Kagome said taking Sango's shoulders and making her look at her.

"But he rubs other girls-" Sango was interrupted by Kagome.

"He stopped for you…since when have you heard him asked a girl to bare his children? When have you seen or heard of him touching a girl's ass? It's because he hasn't" Kagome said letting go of Sango and started to move the trash can.

"I don't want to get hurt," Sango sounded weak and that scared Kagome. She turned to Sango.

"I'll sick Inu on him if he does…I wont let anything happen to you," Kagome put her hand over her heart. Sango did the same with a meek smile. Kagome smiled wide and exited the bathroom to find a line of girls that Sango had thrown out. Sango growled at them and they all stopped looking angry and started looking scared. Kagome rolled her eyes and went into the gym to see InuYasha and Kikyo kissing. But soon InuYasha pushed Kikyo and started cursing and yelling. He then turned to Kagome and rushed toward her saying words a mile a minute. He searched her eyes and saw pain and determination.

"She kissed me," InuYasha kept saying over and over again. This was so messed up. He didn't want Kikyo he wanted Kagome, KA-GO-ME! He cupped her face as she narrowed her eyes as Kikyo walked up to the couple. InuYasha growled and moved away from her with Kagome in his arms.

"Leave us alone!" InuYasha snapped. Kagome kissed InuYasha's cheek and turned to her twin. She was pissed. And she wanted to plow Kikyo down…and was going to have creaming her. She felt InuYasha's hand on her cheek and she looked back at the hanyo. He put their foreheads together not braking eye contact.

"It's time to play…unless you want to hand InuYasha over to me like a good little Kagome. It's what you're here for, to make me look better." Kikyo said flipping her hair behind her bony shoulder. InuYasha growled demonically. No one talks about _his_ bitch like that. He could feel his nails becoming longer. He then heard Kagome's voice.

"Calm down…I can handle my worthless sister," He heard her voice but didn't like what came out. He was supposed to protect her not her protecting herself. He tried to advance on to the person in front of him but Kagome stepped in font of him and he stopped not wanting to hurt her.

"InuYasha if you don't calm down I'll slap you," Kagome said coolly. He backed up some but barred his fangs. He didn't like this at all.

"Get on the court Kikyo or InuYasha will attack you," Kikyo ran to the court without a second thought. Kagome turned to InuYasha and saw he was looking away from her and the court.

"Inu?" He looked up back to his normal self, "I'm not loosing you to that bitch of a sister…remember that." Kagome said pointing at him. He sighed and took his seat next to Miroku and Sango, who had court seats like the rest of the teams' players.

Kagome walked out to Kikyo who was tapping her foot and looking at her nails.

"Why do you like ruining my life?" Kagome asked Kikyo as they got ready to jump. This was going to be fun but tiring. They were playing full court with no help and all rules applied, and they were also playing to 25, two points difference.

"You're life?! Think about my life having you as a sister…a twin? You're perfect…how can I compete with that…so I take what I can…and you get what you deserve." Kikyo said bitterly. Kagome clenched her jaw as the ball went over their heads. Kagome being taller and just being a better jumper got the ball and got a lay up off the bat.

(_Kagome-15_)(_Kikyo-18_)

Kagome got low as Kikyo came up on her. Kikyo and her stupid three pointer were killing Kagome…and just like with InuYasha she hated guarding guards. She heard people shouting defense which stiffened her resolve. She was going to put Kikyo in her place.

"Is little Kagome scared?" Kikyo taunted. Kagome looked into Kikyo's cold brown eyes.

"You wish," And with that Kagome stole the ball, ran, and scored a textbook lay up leaving the crowd wanting more, "Your ball Kikyo!" Kagome yelled down court to her twin who was livid.

(_Kagome-25_) (_Kikyo-26_)

"_shitshitshitshit…"_ Kagome kept repeating in her head as Kikyo and Kagome ran to the other side of the court. Kagome luckily got to the end faster and made Kikyo stop. This was good. Kikyo was their best ball handler but she turned to crap if she didn't rest and Kagome was second post…Kagome couldn't help but smile. She was going to win…winning felt so good.

"Why are," breath, "you smiling," Kikyo said getting tired. Kagome was no different…but she wasn't going to talk, she was concentrating on the orange ball and Kikyo's movements. She was an easy ball handler to figure…she was just fast. Kikyo started to move to left but Kagome knew Kikyo was no good left handed and was right when Kikyo faked and went right. Kagome screened and watched as Kikyo feel to the ground. But the ball caught her attention it was going out and that would be bad if Kagome would have to take it from the side because Kikyo would have recovered by then. So she ran and got the ball right as Kikyo got in front of her. She had an evil smirk on her perfect face.

"Kikyo you lose," Kagome said softly and flatly as she plowed through Kikyo…almost literally. Kagome ran straight at her and Kikyo and Kagome had now started a game of chicken. This wasn't about InuYasha anymore…this was about their broken sisterhood. How something that is meant to be pure can turn black and tainted.

Kagome slammed into Kikyo's left shoulder and made another lay up, never doubt the lay up people. Kagome turned and saw, before she heard, the audience. It was loud and chants were heard. Kagome's eyes fell onto Kikyo who was looking at the ground. She looked broken…and somewhere deep inside Kagome she knew she should hate watching a person like this but this isn't that story. Kagome looked at InuYasha and started to jump up and down excited. Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha ran out to her and started to jump with her causing more people to join and soon most of the school joined in.

"So…I'm all yours…what are you going to do to me?" InuYasha asked as they escaped to the hallway.

"Kiss you," Kagome said pulling him into a kiss that he would remember his whole life. The two of them didn't notice the picture that was taken by someone on yearbook. They just kissed and kissed communicating all the things they didn't know how to say.

**OOOOOO**

So on page with all the sports there is a picture of the InuYasha and Kagome making out for the world to see. That was defiantly a good way to end senior year.

* * *

_I hope it was you guys wanted...I worked all day and I hope you all love it! peace XP_


	3. No one should EVER lose a child

My nephew died today. December 13, 2009.

On Friday he had a stroke. Saturday he was on a ventalator. Today he was taken off of it and died at 940.

Every story that I right from here on out is for him.

NO ONE SHOULD EVER LOSE A CHILD! NO ONE!

I hope that my sister's husband gets arrested because I know he let him die. It was his watch and he let his son sit there and DIE!!!

My nephew was 4 months old.

All I ask is that you tell all that you love that you do love them. Give them a hug and a kiss because you dont know if they'll be there for Christmas.

Tori Lea


End file.
